User talk:Corellian Premier
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Corellian Premier page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Corellian there really isnt anything in particular that you must focus on with the wiki. But to give you a general field of focus: Ghost Recon Future Soldier and Ghost Recon Online. Those are the two areas of the wiki that I would say need the most focus. But feel free to explore the entire wiki and contribute anywhere you think is needed. Thanks. 13:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Talk to borrowedmonkey, about becoming an Admin. I do not possess the power to make you. Bcarbonite (talk) 19:09, January 24, 2013 (UTC) *Cool, thanks. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 19:55, January 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Greetings I am so sorry for not being able to reply to your post on my talk page on Jan 1, 2013. I have been inactive for quite some time, and it has amazed me how much this site has changed over the time of my absence. Unfortunately, I am unsure if the wiki is still in need of administrators, but you can check with any other admins. (It's embarrassing for me, as the original founder, to say that I don't know which of the new users have since adopted the wiki. :P It's been far too long ago.) Thanks! I've noticed there was an adoption request on Wikia for this wiki, but I'm not entirely sure if it was yours, since it did mention messaging the admins without receiving a response. Anyway, please let me know, and I'll do my best to see what I can do for you. Thanks. -- (talk) 00:31, March 1, 2013 (UTC) *Hi there, thanks for the response. The request wasn't mine, by the way. I recently contacted BorrowedMonkey about becoming an admin, but he has not responded and has not edited since September. Anyway, there are several pages—unnecessary redirects and the like, which could be deleted. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 00:40, March 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Greetings Hi Corellian Premier. Yes, I found a bunch of weapon pictures on the Ghost Recon: Future Soldier website so I thought I'd add them here. I'll probably be editing some other articles too. Lawrence Williams (talk) 02:05, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Wrong This is the resume I'm talking about. Fans didn't edit this one. I agree with you that Blum did voice Mitchell for End War and Future Soldier but his resume says he originally voiced Salvatore for the other games. It makes sense since Mitchell's voice is totally different in the original games. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0089710/resume -- 18:10, April 6, 2013 (UTC) *Ah gotcha. But we're going to have to agree to disagree because I swear it's Blum who does Mitchell in GRAW, and the resume just says GR 2. And hey if you're going to stick around you should think about signing up for a profile. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 15:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Help I could use some more information on my how to take cover artical. By the way i am a huge fan of ghost reconSTEEL WHEELS (talk) 16:50, May 30, 2013 (UTC) *Sure, what kind of help do you need? [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 19:44, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I could use some more information about tanks *Well we do have an article on M1 Abrams tanks but it is kind if incomplete. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 19:49, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate Hello. I am an admin on The Division Wiki, and I was wondering if you would like to affiliate our wikis, due to them being Tom Clancy games. Thanks for the consideration. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 06:11, June 12, 2013 (UTC) *That would be cool. How would we become affiliates, though? [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 13:14, June 12, 2013 (UTC) *Well, really, we just become known as allies, friendly, as well as related wikis. Usually, people would display affiliated wikis on their main page, under a column saying "Affiliates" displaying the logo. So really, we just accept it. Also, I have a question. I was wondering if I could have administrator rights, as I will construct a new logo for the wiki, just a more up-to-date one, and I would love to help, as the wiki I see is sorta becoming inactive. I'm an exprienced admin, as I am one on several other wikis. Thanks for any consideration! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 06:47, June 13, 2013 (UTC) **I went ahead and added it. And thanks for the enthusiasm, it'd be great if you would contribute here. I'm not in the habit of making just anyone an admin, though, so if you stick around we'll talk again soon! [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 14:14, June 13, 2013 (UTC) **Cool, I will do so. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 17:11, June 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: New weapon images I don't have any plans for them at the moment, I uploaded them now so I wouldn't forget to do it later. Yes I would like to affiliate the Ghost Recon and Splinter Cell wikis. Would you also like to affiliate the Ghost Recon and Rainbow Six wikis? Lawrence Williams (talk) 16:58, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :I uploaded the wordmarks for Splinter Cell Wiki and Rainbow Six Wiki. Lawrence Williams (talk) 17:20, July 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Unilateral decisions Sorry, I thought it would be easier if the wiki had a template for the character infoboxes instead of manually entering the infobox each time. Lawrence Williams (talk) 21:33, July 22, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks. Let me ask around and I'll get back to you. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 21:35, July 22, 2013 (UTC) *Sorry, my mistake. On a related note, I think you made an error in editing the infobox template. Your edit: } | !class="infoboxsubheading" colspan="2" style="font-size:110%; text-align:center; background-color:# }| }|012438}}; color:white" Biographical information I recommend you change it back to: } | !class="infoboxsubheading" colspan="2" style="font-size:110%; text-align:center; background-color:# }| }|012438}}; color:white" Biographical information That's if you want the Biographical information infoboxsubheading to appear when the nationality parameter is filled. If you don't want it to appear at all then you should delete it entirely. Lawrence Williams (talk) 17:16, July 25, 2013 (UTC) *Good call, that got it. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 17:24, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I added a new citation system for websites. You can see it at Template:Cite web/doc and Template:Cite web. You copy the template into the article and fill in the appropriate parameters. It's based on the one at Wikipedia. I also found an article on Gamasutra about the development of Ghost Recon 2. I used it to write a new section on the Scott Mitchell article about his development behind the scenes. You might be interested in reading it and maybe adding to the GR2 article. Lawrence Williams (talk) 20:17, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: New infoboxes I'm liking all of the changes the new admins and users are making. :) I personally couldn't find Lawrence's infoboxes as of yet, but is it possible you could link them to me? On another note, I've forgotten who I had left in charge for the adoption of the wiki, but I see he/she has helped set you up as an admin... congrats! Also, I don't always check in on these wikis, but I stop by every now and then, so you may get a quicker reply from other the admins (perhaps I'll set the wiki to send me emails whenever I get messages to help everyone out). Thanks, and keep up the good work! --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS 16:10, August 16, 2013 (UTC) *Lawrence's new infobox is Template:Infobox character. And when I became an admin, I had to go to wikia central to do it. But it was just in time, because the movie was announced around then! Nice to see you around now. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 18:16, August 16, 2013 (UTC) My dad ows alot of guns 3 shotguns a few rifles and alot of handguns modern and old like the 9mm and the 9mag. By the way do you have any guns at homeSTEEL WHEELS (talk) 18:15, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I have hunting famliy on my dads side. We keep the guns locked up in the garage. I already shot the 22 revolver sounds like a fire cracker. Ever picked up a shotgun i have its hevier then i imagined. My dad owns a 12 gauge. I just thougt i share that i have guns at home. By the way i REALLY hate terroristes. Can you help me by making a page of commando and medic because it was trying to make me make one and I have no clue how, can you do this for me?Reaver 117 (talk) 18:28, February 13, 2014 (UTC) *Hi there, here's how you do it. You can go to the main page, and there's a box that near the bottom says "create article." Type in the title of the article you want, and then add some content to the page. Please not that articles should be written in an in-universe fashion, as if the GR series had actually happened. List the appearances the article has, add a , and click save. You'll be all set. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 19:46, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Can you explain? Why were my contributions deleted? (GR:FS talk page) Thanks, Havarth (talk) 20:41, September 30, 2014 (UTC) F2000 thanks- it wasnt alot but im just getting used to the site so hopefully able to help out more- avid GRAW and GRFS gamer, accumilated almsot 3000 hours of game time on GRFS so far. Glossyclub1723 (talk) 14:44, January 15, 2015 (UTC)Glossyclub *Cool, hope to see you around a bit. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 18:06, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Random Ever seen what a .50cal bullet does to a human brain? 05:54, June 2, 2015 (UTC)Thanks :D I love this game so I'll try to help you. Suggestions and E3 Content Hello! Came by to see if you had any content on the new game Wildlands. I did find a single page and that's something. I didn't see anything in your navigation that pointed to it. When I tried using the "Games" -> "More", I was taken to a page you had deleted. You might want to update your navigation bar. Also, I would like to request that you update the mainpage to at least have some sort of representation of the new Ghost Recon Wildlands game for your community. I added 2 trailers to your database. They are: File:Ghost_Recon_Wildlands_Announced_-_IGN_News File:Tom_Clancy’s_Ghost_Recon_Wildlands_-_Official_Reveal_Trailer_-E3_2015 Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 16:35, June 17, 2015 (UTC) *Thank you. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 20:19, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello, I made an account recently and I would like to contribute information to Ghost Recon Wildlands. What steps do I need to take? I tried to add images too the gallery of gameplay last night but it wasn't working for some reason. Any leads as to what I need to do or the direction to go would be appreciated, thank you.14:01, June 20, 2015 (UTC)Pizza Thief (talk)Pizza Thief *Hi Pizzaa Thief, glad to have you aboard. Not sure what your exact issue was, maybe you didn't format it properly? Not too much to do right now, as there isn't much news. But if you do add something, make sure it comes from a proper source-interviews, trailers, blogs, etc. Anything else, just let me know. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 23:32, June 20, 2015 (UTC) I will make sure the sources are credible and related too the game. Is there another way to communicate on here other than this talk section? . *Sounds good. And we also have a blog/forum section. Also, please remember to sign all your posts. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 02:59, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Rainbow Six Siege Beta Giveaway Question Hey Corellian, Wikia will be teaming up soon with Ubisoft to help distribute a bunch of beta codes for Rainbow 6: Siege. I noticed you're an admin here and have also edited on the Rainbow 6 community recently. Since Ghost Recon is a fellow Tom Clancy shooter, I thought I would reach out about hosting the giveaway module on your community for the giveaway. We plan on doing the same for the Rainbow 6 community, but figured the Ghost Recon folks might be into as well. If it's something you think folks would be interested in, let me know and we can turn on the giveaway when it goes live later this week! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:20, June 30, 2015 (UTC) *What's that one meme? Oh yeah: Take my money! I think we would definitely be interested in it here. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 02:31, July 1, 2015 (UTC) **Great! Still looking into it, but at the very least we'll post something about it soon. Thanks! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:00, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, Corellian Premier! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the Ghost Recon community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 21:23, September 24, 2015 (UTC) *Absolutely! Especially given that we have a new game coming out next year. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 22:41, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Consider Ghost Recon listed and approved! Thanks :) Raylan13 (talk) 22:44, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Inter language Hello The link to add to the main page is fr: (writte fr: betwenn double [ and ]). I ask for this link because my wiki is not very active (I work on it since september only !) Thank you, CreativeCommons (talk) 12:42, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Inter Message from Ubisoft Motion Pictures Wiki Thanks and if you wanna help on Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon movie, join the Ubisoft Motion Pictures Wiki. http://ubisoft-motion-pictures.wikia.com/wiki/User:Corellian_Premier CB2014 20:45, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Promote me to admin Can you promote me to admin? User talk:GhostVikingUSMC *Hey man, I'll certainly give it a thought. What kind of work will you be doing with it? [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 21:26, April 5, 2016 (UTC)